


金钟云是小牛奶

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *没有逻辑  纯是为了开车*重度ooc





	金钟云是小牛奶

金钟云是一瓶小牛奶，一瓶快乐的小牛奶。

在被崔始源买回家之前。

有的时候金钟云也会有小小的烦恼，因为他听很多小牛奶瓶说，虽然被人买走之后会被喝掉，但是被喝掉的时候的那种感觉是很美妙的。

一开始金钟云是很不屑的，再美妙还不是被人插个吸管喝掉？喝掉就不是白嫩嫩的牛奶了！但是时间长了，越来越多的小牛奶瓶这么说，金钟云也慢慢开始心动了。

听说那是一种又酥又麻，从牛奶瓶盖爽到牛奶瓶底的感觉。话听多了就会忍不住幻想，那是一种什么样的感觉啊？好像挺奇妙的？金钟云开始常常盯着冰柜外面的人发呆了。

那天金钟云正在冰柜里给其他牛奶开演唱会，他在牛奶中很受欢迎，据说听过他唱歌的牛奶会更好喝。大家正陶醉的轻轻晃动，冰柜门就被打开了。

一双大手从天而降精准无误的抓住了金钟云，带走了他。金钟云一面依依不舍的和他的听众告别，一面又开始期待了，看来自己很快就要被喝掉了！

崔始源把这瓶他一眼就看中的小牛奶买回了家，但是结果他忘记拿吸管了，没办法直接喝吧。金钟云眼看着人离自己越来越近，开始犯嘀咕了：不是应该先用吸管插进来吗？不要离我这么近啊喂！

就在崔始源的嘴唇马上贴到瓶口的时候，突然听到“砰”的一声，眼前的小牛奶变成了一个赤身裸体的白生生的少年，正好稳稳的落在自己怀里，而自己的嘴唇没有贴上冰冷的瓶口，而是吻上了人形小牛奶的嘴唇。

金钟云还没有反应过来发生了什么就被崔始源亲了个爽，“你！你你你！”崔始源好整以暇的看着他。

“你怎么不用吸管插进来喝！”金钟云你了半天，才蹦出来这么一句。  
崔始源是一个成熟的大人了，不可避免的想到一些酱酱酿酿的事。

金钟云裸着身，全身上下都是奶白色的，连头发都是白的，瞳仁是浅浅的灰色，看的崔始源心都荡了。  
直到金钟云怕痒似的动了动身子，崔始源这才察觉到自己的手还掐着小牛奶的窄腰，明明应该拿开的，可是又鬼使神差的摸了几下，小牛奶皮肤又软又滑，像姜撞奶双皮奶那种QQ嫩嫩的。

崔始源觉得自己太罪过了，居然对小牛奶起了反应。正愣神的时候，小牛奶自顾自的跑开了，回过头发现他自己跑去照镜子了。

“哇！我变成人类原来是这样子的呀！”金钟云像小孩子一样嘟嘟囔囔的，还低头好奇的摸摸自己。崔始源觉得自己鼻血都要流出来了，眼前的画面也太…超过了…

浑身发着奶香的少年正以传说中的鸭子坐的姿势对着镜子，低着头看自己的裸体，小手还懵懂的戳着自己的乳尖。

崔始源在心里默默的向各位神仙谢罪了一番，舔了舔嘴角，向金钟云走去。

“你刚刚的意思是，一定要用吸管插进去喝吗？”崔始源的嗓子已经带着一点哑，金钟云还自己玩着开心，头也不抬的说，“对的呀！其他的小牛奶们说，吸管插进来以后，奶瓶里的奶又会被吸起来，听说是麻酥酥的感觉，很美妙的样子！”

顿了一会又哀怨的看着崔始源，“都怪你！都没有插！哼！我还期待了好久！”

崔始源越听下身越硬，这死小孩知不知道自己在说什么啊？算了，听他说话这直白劲儿，估计根本什么都不懂。好罪过啊…感觉像在搞未成年一样！

崔始源本想就算了，刚要起身，结果被小牛奶一把抓住手腕，“那你没有什么别的办法插吗？”金钟云还嘟起嘴，娇憨极了。  
OK，崔始源心想，这真的怪不得我，神仙也挡不住好吧？

崔始源把人拦腰抱起，亲了亲金钟云的肩头，“那插进去的东西可比吸管粗多了啊…”

小牛奶有点怕痒，崔始源在他身上摸来摸去的时候他就咯咯咯的笑，眼睛亮晶晶的泛着光，歪了歪小脑袋，“你怎么还不插进来呀？”

崔始源把人抱进自己怀里，又去吻那双唇，“那哥哥先用手指插你好不好呀？”  
“嗯！”金钟云被吻的晕乎乎还不忘重重的点头。

金钟云不是人类，从来没有接受过关于礼义廉耻的教育，他不知道什么是害羞，也不知道什么是淫荡。他只知道被插进来就会很舒服。

“啊！插进来了！”金钟云又咯咯咯的笑起来，崔始源探到他的穴里，里面热乎乎滑腻腻的，像是流心芝士挞一样。崔始源的手指在金钟云的后穴搅动着，他不太清楚小牛奶的体质，也不好随便就进去了。直到小牛奶的后穴宽容的包裹了他的四根手指，他才又抽出来准备换上自己的家伙。

“他们说还会被吸的，你吸一吸我呀！”小牛奶觉得不满意起来。崔始源听了也从善如流的含住小牛奶粉嫩的乳尖，用力的吸起来，使劲儿的嘬了嘬，居然真的有奶流进他的嘴里。崔始源震惊的抬头看他，金钟云得意地往前挺了挺小胸脯，“你让我舒服了，我就给你牛奶喝！”

颐指气使的小模样让崔始源的心都跟着软了，本想轻轻的对他，可是他的皮肤实在让崔始源爱不释手，忍不住就多留几个印儿。

金钟云看崔始源半天没有动作，以为是自己太任性把人搞生气了，赶紧扯了扯他，把小胸脯送过去，柔柔哑哑的说“我给你牛奶喝，你快插进来呀！”  
崔始源把人捞过来狠狠的在唇上亲了一口，接着把人翻过去按住，从后面慢慢的插了进去 。

“比吸管还粗的东西插进来了插进来了！云云有点涨涨的…”金钟云不知道应该管那叫什么，只记得崔始源说是比吸管粗很多的东西。

崔始源听到小牛奶自己叫自己名字觉得很可爱，“原来你叫云云啊？”

“我叫金钟云，奶名叫云云。”小牛奶一脸认真的解释着，声音也瓮声瓮气的。 

可爱死了，崔始源被萌的快要冒泡泡。

金钟云显然也没有任何生理常识，愣愣的盯着自己奶皮儿一样嫩的小肚子，崔始源的肉棒的形状清晰可见，他觉得好玩，又用手去一下一下的戳。崔始源看他这样分神有点不开心，抓了他的手不让他动，身下又拼命的顶，金钟云终于知道他们说的那种麻酥酥的感觉了，从小肚子那里开始升腾起一种痒痒的感觉，到处都酸酸痒痒的。后穴又吐出一包水，浇在崔始源的肉棒上，一下子捅的更深了。

“捅进来了！云云的肚子要被捅破了！”小牛奶咿咿呀呀的叫着，“呜…舒服的…好涨…云云被填的好满…”还带着点哭腔。

崔始源的手伸过去捏着金钟云的奶头，只要用手揉几下再轻轻一捏，就会喷出奶来。

实在是…太美妙了…

崔始源铆足了劲儿往穴心里面捅，金钟云的头差点撞到床头板，还张着腿往后面挤，生怕崔始源没有全插进来，猴急的样子像个吃不饱的小骚货。小牛奶的后穴很妙，没有像寻常人类那种类似于子宫口一样的东西，而是整个甬道都湿湿热热的，会随着动作自动的收缩，也不需要什么润滑，像是打了奶浴一样，一直是滑腻腻的，小崔总流连忘返。

崔始源觉得自己这一天实在接受了太多超出常规的事，不过没有关系，这小奶娃真的好操的很。才没结束一会就又过来扯着他要他插，两个人就这样从床上做到地毯上，从洗手台做到窗边，金钟云被射了满满一肚子精，这会正拍着鼓鼓的肚皮玩。

崔始源去洗了个澡，湿漉漉的头发蹭着金钟云，这奶娃娃也不知道怎么这么诱人，崔始源这会腰都开始疼了，却还是忍不住又去咬金钟云的小奶头，吃了一会奶之后，金钟云的眼睛又开始泛水光了，仰着头往前送，“你再吸吸，云云要被吸干了…呜…”

金钟云含混着说其实他也不知道自己说了个什么东西，但是崔始源一听可吓得不行，赶紧不敢再吸了。粉色的乳尖已经变得红肿，尖尖上有些破皮了，周围还有好多牙印。这奶娃娃不懂节制，自己也被情欲冲昏了头跟着胡闹。

正要把人送去洗洗，精液那东西留在里面会生病的，然后再让人好好地睡一觉，嗯跟自己一起。结果还没站起来就又被扯住了，“云云不会被吸干的！你看！”金钟云指了指自己正在消下去的小肚子，“云云有好好的吸收的！”

“再来一次嘛！”小牛奶又张着腿了，还会用舌头舔嘴角了！

崔始源认命的又把人圈进怀里，勤勤恳恳的工作了起来。哪来的妖精啊这是！

金钟云则是在小脑袋里想着，被哥哥又吸又插，真的好舒服啊…

崔始源闻着金钟云身上的奶味，操了一天了，怎么还是这么香？哦，好像染上了一点骚味。那还是抱着他去浴室洗洗吧。

崔始源本想着放开小牛奶先去浴室放热水，结果小牛奶的后穴被爽到紧紧地吸着他，无奈只能下身继续插着，怀抱着小牛奶往浴室走去。

金钟云被这样抱着总担心自己摔下去像瓶子破裂一样被摔碎，修长的细腿紧紧缠着崔始源结实的腰身，因此下半身贴的更亲近，连崔始源下半身的毛发都蹭得他身上痒痒红红的。

每走一步崔始源那根都又往里面动一下，两个人都情不自禁的更加情动，眼看着小牛奶白嫩的小脸变得红粉，几乎要变成草莓牛奶，崔始源赶忙加快步伐把人带进浴室里，快到那根都快被从小牛奶的穴里抖出来，小牛奶还不甚清明的一惊一乍，“它出去了！唔…嗯…它怎么乱动呀！”

调好水温以后崔始源抱着金钟云坐进了浴缸里，随着热水一点点漫过两个人的身体，两人都感到了安心放松，忘却情欲一般懒懒地接着吻，简单的唇齿相贴，轻轻摩擦。

泡了没一会儿，金钟云娇嫩的皮肤就变得越发红润柔滑，亲吻渐渐不再纯情，小牛奶的唾液也是牛奶味儿的，亲亲的时候就像是喝奶一样，丝滑香甜的液体顺着舌头上的味蕾一路向下洗过口腔咽喉肠胃。

不知道是不是因为温度升高，奶娃娃身上的奶香味变得越来越浓，最后连空气中都是骚骚的甜奶香味儿。

小牛奶突然想起来什么，手指又去抠弄捏挤自己的乳尖，“我听别的小牛奶说，有不少人喜欢泡澡的时候喝牛奶，你要试试吗？”

崔始源也不知道怎么了，按理说喝了这么多牛奶，应该会口腔里会有蛋白质残留变得异味难闻，但是小牛奶的味道却一直是香甜的，怎么吃都吃不腻。

于是他一口含上乳尖，舔着吸着忍不住咬的时候重了一下子，小牛奶一下子被吓到，带着哭腔喊，“你讨厌！我让你喝牛奶你还咬疼我！！”

“哥哥错了错了，哥哥再用那个插插你让你舒服，给你赔罪好不好？”崔始源有点点羞愧，明明说着道歉的话，其实却是在满足自己的私欲。

“好呀好呀，再来一次！那你要好好给我赔罪！”好在小牛奶也甘之如饴，乐此不疲。

崔始源把自己又一次硬起来的下半身捅进那个柔软的小洞里面，金钟云满足地咯咯笑着，他已经能够熟练地用双腿缠上崔始源的腰，很快给自己找了个舒舒服服的姿势，享受着崔始源的赔罪。

小牛奶的皮肤滑到快捏不住，崔始源一手轻轻扶着他的细腰，一手去摸他形状姣好的蝴蝶骨，从他的嘴唇开始热吻，沿着线条流畅优美的下巴，脖颈，锁骨，来到胸口，发现那里的乳肉不知是不是因为自己的努力按摩开发，已经变得像奶糕一样弹嫩。

空气里的奶香味随着崔始源的卖力，随着金钟云的情欲越来越高，变得越来越浓。崔始源觉得仿佛有一颗一颗高浓奶糖爆裂开来，那股甜味几乎要渗进自己的毛孔发丝里面，嗅觉细胞全军覆没，只接受这几乎将人沉溺的奶甜。

小牛奶的前端吐出一股浊白，在激荡出水花的浴水里面化开，崔始源也深深地最后捅了十几下，将自己的精液灌入小牛奶的身体里。

金钟云餍足地舔舔嘴唇，无尾熊一样整个人趴在崔始源身上，“你以后，不可以再去买别的小牛奶哦！”

崔始源眨眨眼睛，这小奶娃第一个人类的情愫居然是嫉妒和占有欲，还是对自己的。内心一阵欣喜，亲亲小牛奶嘟起的粉唇，“好啊，哥哥有云云一个小牛奶就够了。”

“那可说好了！变卦你就是大坏蛋！”  
“好好好~”

金钟云开心了，他现在又是快乐的每天都会被灌满的小牛奶了！

Fin.


End file.
